


Noodle

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Food, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: I wrote this in answer to a prompt given to me by @mysty-nights-and-water-ghosts on Tumblr.Sneaky snake is a danger noodle; Virgil is a sassy dork





	Noodle

Deceit laid on the couch, his bowler hat resting on his stomach. He was alone in the mindscape commons, and he was _bored._ Logan, Roman, Virgil and Patton had been called to do a video, and who knew how long that would take. 

 

Patton had promised him they'd be back soon, but it had already been a couple hours. He sighed and looked down at his stomach, which emitted a rather impressive growl. _"I suppose I should find myself some food,"_ the snake thought to himself. 

 

He rolled off the couch, set his hat back atop his head and went into the kitchen to hunt for something delicious to eat.

 

***

 

The others finally returned 30 or so minutes later. Roman and Logan chose to reappear in their respective rooms, but Virgil and Patton merely rose up into the commons.

 

"Mmm, something smells delicious! Dee, is that..." Patton's voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen. Deceit was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cheesy noodles. He looked up mid-bite, nodded to acknowledge their presence, then went back to eating. Patton smiled and looked over at Virgil, who had sat down across from Deceit and was staring at him intently.

 

"Oh yes, _do_ keep staring at me. It isn't rude at _all."_ Deceit said as he looked up from his noodles, expression unreadable.

 

Virgil only smirked and said, "Cannibalism."


End file.
